Of The Recent and the Lily
by owlhipster
Summary: A late night in Venice, two lost friends are reunited in the original city of sin.


**Set in In Venice, Italy, Late 19th Century. **

**Implied smut only. **

**As a side note- Saadt=Fem!Turkey **

* * *

In his wildest dreams Francois did not think he would find someone so beautiful and mysterious to take back home with him, that is of course if he could control himself. She was quite, she talked with actions and not words. She was defiantly not from around here. Not even the way she dressed helped her blend in. it was like she came here to stand out, at masquerade ball, where everyone wanted to live their double life, where everyone wanted to blend on.

His hands made their way down to her waist. She didn't mind it and didn't even react to the movement of his hands. The Frenchman smirked, he liked this girl, liked her more than he should. He wanted more than this make-out against the wall. Yes it was fun, interesting and very, very passionate, but he wanted to taste her, to slip a hand beneath her dress. He wanted her to take off that mask of hers! God he wanted to see what hid underneath the gold and crystal that covered her face. Luckily, her mask didn't hide her lips, her soft delicate lips.

The girl smacked Francois once he tried to lower his hands under her waist, as if she had a surprise waiting for him. That excited him, the mystery this girl had, she wasn't like all the other girls here. She was exotic, like a water lily, was the best way he could describe her. Her skin was the color of wet sand, her eyes the color of dates, her hair felt like an entanglement of silk and wool. He tugged on her hair and she vocalized a small moan of pleasure.  
_So that's what makes her tick!_

Her cheeks didn't flush red and Francois immediately knew who she was. He laughed loudly into their next kiss, "Sa'adt, is that you sweetheart?" His smiled widened as he traced the edges of her masks, knowing that it should not be taken off until full privacy was provided. The girl's smile widened and took off the Frenchman's mask, her lips curling into a small innocent smile.  
"Evet, you found me Francois, it's nice to see you again, especially in a situation like this. Nice mask." She said as if he was mocking her. The red-and-gold-mask she took off of Francois was still in her grip, her other hand wrapped around Francois for support. She was shorter than the blond, and keeping him pressed against the wall was kind of tough. His lips met the top of her forehead. He put his hand around her waist and leaned in, "You still have the toys I gave you when we last met sweetheart?" Saadt nodded and wrapped a leg around him, "But I can only show you where I keep them, if you take me home with you." As thrilling as making out in the dim janitor's closet was, she didn't feel too comfortable in this confined space.

Francois pouted but took his mask from her hand and put it back on. "Don't want anyone to spot us together, do we?" He smiled. They haven't been together especially not in this way, in ages. Everyone knew they were an awful couple, and they knew it too. But…but they couldn't quite get enough of each other. He unlocked the door and put her hand under her, carrying the Turkish woman in his arms. He nodded curtly at the few men at the bar, who cheered when they saw Francois come out with the masked vixen. No one except for Francois knew what she looked like underneath under that heavily embroidered mask of hers. ~

It didn't take long for Saadt and Francois to make it to the bedroom. But there was still a problem their pesky clothes where in the way. Well Sa'adt's clothing to be totally fair. Francois was lying in bed with a fully clothed Turkish woman tying him to the headboard with his silk magenta tie. In no way did he find this humiliating, but it was attractive. The way she turned him on was almost sinful. She was, to him, the embodiment of sin.

Saadt took immense pleasure in teasing the Frenchman like this. It made her unbelievably thirsty with lust. She lifted her olive skirt, revealing more of her mocha like skin. Also, it revealed the riding crop she was hiding in her garter, a small dagger in the other. When the Frenchman told her to use lingerie as a weapon, he didn't think she'd take it literally. But then again, this was his Sa'adt, his lovely beautiful, did he dare say innocent?,Turkish queen.

"Are you going to use that on me my queen? I have been an awful subject." He teased. He wanted her badly to touch him, just like she was a few moments ago. "Please?" he begged this time.  
"I wouldn't want to give you the satisfaction, my dear Francois." She said, slowly pulling the crop out of her black lace garters. She held a few inches above his chest. "Begging won't help your situation this time."  
"At least let me satisfy you, "He wanted to taste her so badly, not having done so in a very long time. "Please? My queen?"  
Pursing her lips, she sat down on his chest. He let out a grunt to show his discomfort, but there was now contact between the two and he liked it. He pouted and looked at her. Slowly, she ran the riding crop down his chest. "This toy…It's useless. What's the fun in that?" She put the riding crop on the nightstand. She leaned forward and kissed him lustfully, she wanted him. From the looks of it he also wanted her, as he kissed her back hungrily.  
"So how long should I give you from my time? Thirty minutes?" She joked pulling away from the kiss and breathing heavily. Francois gave her one of his coy smiles.

"You always underestimate me. It's so unfair~" He sang, as she slowly removed her skirt.


End file.
